Miseria
by Your-Morfina-Strange
Summary: Tulee myöhemmin.


Jeff ei kyennyt saamaan katsettaan irti tuosta naisesta joka istui baarin toisella puolella ja vaikka hän miten oli yrittänyt, ei hän vain pystynyt saamaan tuota naista pois mielestään.  
Hän oli jo ehtinyt kehittää aivan liian syviä tunteita tätä kohtaan ja se oli asia, joka sai Jeffin samaan aikaan sekä onnelliseksi että surulliseksi.  
Jeff ei ollut koskaan pystynyt käsittämään, että miten kukaan ihminen saattoi olla noin tavattoman kaunis ja tässä tapauksessa ulkoinen kauneus oli vain se päällimmäinen kuorrutus. Yhdessä kuljettujen vuosien varrella hän oli oppinut näkemään myös sen, kuinka hauska, upea, kaunis ja älykäs tuon nainen olikaan.

Jeff oli aina varonut käyttämästä yhtä tiettyä sanaan kun puhuttiin ihmisistä sillä hän oli uskonut, ettei ketään sellaista voisi tulla vastaan, johon tuo sana sopisi, mutta nyt hän oli valmis vannomaan tuossa naisessa, niin ulkoisesti kuin sisäisestikin, oli juuri sellaista mitä Jeff oli toivonut ja halunnut koko elämänsä ajan.  
Kyllä, tällä kertaa Jeff Hardy olisi valmis sanomaan, että tuo nainen oli täydellinen.

Hänen ei tarvinnut tehdä mitään muuta, kuin katsella tuota naista. Sitä leikkisää ja itsevarmaa tapaa, jolla tämä käveli, tämän pähkinänvärisiä, alati ovelina kiiluvia kissansilmiä, tapaa jolla naisen huulet liikkuivat tämän puhuessaan tai sitä kun tämän pitkät hiukset liehuivat tuulessa.  
Jeff tiesi olevansa täysin myyty eikä tuon naisen ollut tarvinnut tehdä mitään muuta, kuin hymyillä hänelle ensimmäisen kerran.

Voi luoja kuinka Jeff rakastikaan tuota hymyä.

Ja nyt hän oli täällä. Samassa baarissa kuin hänkin, pitämässä hauskaa ystäviensä kanssa hymyillen ja nauraen eikä Jeff pystynyt millään saamaan silmiään irti tuosta naisesta.  
Niin monta päivää hän oli viettänyt yhdessä tuon naisen kanssa, pidellen tätä kädestä ja kuunnellen asioita, joita tälle oli tapahtunut ja yhtä monta kertaa hän oli pidellyt tätä sylissään ja yrittänyt hukuttaa pois ne surut ja murheet, joita tämä kantoi yllään.  
Kuinka monta yötä hän olikaan maannut valveilla vain miettiessään tuota naista ja niitä kauniita mutta pelottavia asioita, joita tämä sai hänet tuntemaan. Kosketellut itseään ja toivonut, että omien kylmien sormiensa sijaan hän voisi tuntea tuon naisen kosketuksen joka puolella ihoaan.

Mutta totuus kuitenkin oli se, että hän saisi luvan tyytyä pelkkiin haavekuviin ja valheisiin, sillä tuo nainen ei tulisi koskaan olemaan hänen ja kuinka voisi ollakaan.  
Jeff tiesi kyllä paremmin kuin hyvin, että tuo nainen oli aivan liian hyvä hänelle ja että he tulisivat pysymään pelkkinä ystävinä nyt, aina ja ikuisesti. Mikään ei tulisi muuttamaan sitä ellei hän itse rohkenisi tekemään asialle jotakin.

Chris Irvine katseli samaan suuntaan, mihin hänen multivärjätyt hiukset omaava ystävänsä oli katsellut ainakin viimeiset viisi minuuttia ja kun hän viimein tavoitti Jeffin katseen kohteen, hänen huulilleen nousi leveä virne ja hänen siniset silmänsä välkähtivät tietäväisesti.  
Tilanne oli aivan liian maukas, jotta hän voisi jättää käyttämättä hyvän tilaisuuden heittää ystävästään hieman hurttia huumoria.

"Hardy jäitkö sinä taas kerran jumiin mikä-mikä maahan?"

Chris kysyi naurahtaen.

"Ai mitä? Sori en ollut oikein paikalla äsken."

Jeff vastasi Chrisille siirtäen katseensa takaisin kaveriinsa, joka virnisti hänelle takaisin ovela ilme kasvoillaan.

"Joo se tuli kyllä huomattua. Mikäs siellä oli niin mielenkiintoista, ettet edes kuullut mitä minä olin sinulle kertomassa?" Chris kiusoitteli ja hymyili huomatessaan Jeffin olevan äärimmäisen vaivautunut. Tuo mies oli sitten niin läpinäkyvä.

"Ei niin mitään, olin vain mietteissäni, siinä kaikki."

Jeff vastasi pikaisesti ja toivoi ettei Chris pystyisi huomaamaan hänen omituista käytöstään mutta katsoessaan vaaleahiuksiseen kaveriinsa päin Jeff tiesi, että tämä oli hyvin tietoinen asiasta.

"Ei sinun tarvitse minulle esittää Hardy, tiedän kyllä että sinä pidät hänestä." Chris vastasi virnistäen Jeffin epДuskoiselle ilmeelle joka muuttui pian hämmennykseksi ja lopulta silkaksi epДvarmuudeksi.

"Tiedät..onko.. tietävätkö kaikki muutkin?" Jeff kysyi ja hänen kirkkaanvihreät silmänsä olivat vetäytyneen pelon ja epäuskoisuuden sekaisiksi viiruiksi. Hän ei ollut todellakaan ajatellut olevansa niin läpinäkyvä vaan oli luullut käyttäytyneensä aivan kuten ennenkin.  
Äkkiä toinen, paljon pelottavampi ajatus nousi hänen mieleensä. Oliko mahdollista että hänkin saattoi tietää mitä Jeff häntä kohtaan tunsi. Senkö takia he olivat viime aikoina viettäneet niin paljon aikaa yhdessä hänen pyynnöstään?

Chris huomasi paniikin, joka kasvoi Jeffin silmissä ja hän hymähti pienesti ennen kuin kääntyi ystävänsä puoleen rohkaisemaan tätä.  
"Kenelle se nyt olisi voinut jäädä epäselväksi Jeff? Hitto, kaikki täällä tietävät minkälaiset sinun tunteesi häntä kohtaan ovat."

Chris naurahti Jeffille joka valahti nyt kalmaakin kalpeammaksi.

"Tarkoitatko että hänkin?"

Jeff kysyi hiljaa ja osoitti naisen suuntaan joka istui baarin toisella puolella ystäviensä ympäröimänä.

Chris vilkaisi myös naisten suuntaan ja kääntyi sitten takaisin Jeffin puoleen.  
"Ei, en ainakaan usko. Luulen että hän ajattelee sinun pitävän häntä vain hyvänä ystävänään." Chris vastasi tarkoituksenaan piristää Jeffiä mutta nyt mies näytti entistäkin muserretummalle.

"Ja Adam on hänen vierellään taas kerran. Katso nyt heitä Chris. Copeland on aivan lääpällään hänen. Adam aina hänen kimpussaan ja tarkkailee, ettei kukaan muu mies pääse hänen lähelleen joten miten ihmeessä minulla voisi olla mahdollisuuksia hänen suhteensa?"

Jeff kysyi lyötynä tarkkaillen pitkäaikaista ihastustaan ja Adamia vihreät silmät kateutta ja mustasukkaisuutta kiiluen ja Chris pyöritti päätään raskaasti huokaisten.  
Kuinka ihmeessä hän oikein saisi taottua tuohon nuoreen mieheen edes hiukan enemmän itseluottamusta?

"Hardy, sinä olet täysin toivoton. Voit toki ajatella, ettet ikinä pääse hänen lähelleen ja olla niin masentunut ja lannistunut kuin vaan haluat, mutta juuri silloin sinä et tule koskaan saamaankaan häntä itsellesi. Katso nyt häntä Jeff, näyttääkö hän sinun mielestäsi naiselta, joka lähtisi suin päin suhteeseen kenen tahansa kanssa?"

Chris kysyi ja Jeff puisti päätään ihmetellen, että miten tuo kysymys liittyi yhtään mihinkään.  
Jeff katsahti Chrisiä kysyvästi ja Chris jatkoi pieni hymynkaarre huulillaan.

"Copeland voi kyllä yrittää häntä mutta hän tietää tämän motiivit ja sen, ettei Adam koskaan hae mitään muuta kuin seksiä ja pikasuhteita eikä näin ollen vastaa hänen flirtteihinsä sillä me molemmat tiedämme, etteivät ne ole koskaan olleet sinun tyttösi juttuja."

Chris jatkoi ennen kuin Jeff keskeytti hänet.

"Onko tällä sinun selostuksellasi jokin pointtikin?" Jeff kysyi ymmällään ja hivenen ärsyyntyneenä, sillä surullisen sekavassa mielentilassaan hän ei pystynyt ymmärtämään mihin Chrisin selostus oikein mahtoi johtaa.

Chris mulkaisi ystäväänsä moittivasti.  
"Me tulemme siihen aivan kohta, joten istu hiljaa ja kuuntele."

Chris käski ja virnisti itsetyytyväisenä huomatessaan ettei Jeff luonteensa vastaisesti edes yrittänyt sanoa mitään vastaan vaan totteli hänen käskyään ja oli vaiti.  
Jeff, joka huomasi Chrisin itsetyytyväisen virneen, pyöräytti silmiään kyllästyneenä, mutta ei kuitenkaan alkanut kommentoimaan mitenkään tuon vanhemman miehen moralisointia.

"Ja peruuta se tilauksesi siitä rommikolastasi. Käyttäytymisesi perusteella olet ryypännyt tänään jo aivan tarpeeksi."

"Kuten olin sanomassa ennen kuin sinun oli _aivan pakko _keskeyttää minut.." Tässä vaiheessa Jeff mulkaisi Chrisiä hyisesti mutta Chris vain kohautti olkiaan aivan kuin ei olisi huomannutkaan tuota elettä. "..olen jutellut hänen kanssaan kahden kesken tästä jutusta koska olin huolissani Copelandin aikeista, mutta hän itse kertoi minulle varsin huvittuneen kuuloisena, ettei hänellä ole minkäänlaisia aikeita aloittaa minkäänsorttista juttua Adamin kanssa."

Chris kertoi Jeffille joka huokaisi pienesti ja hДnen kasvoiltaan paistoi hyvin helpottunut ilme.

"Tuo on helpottavaa kuulla Irvine mutta se ei siltikään muuta mitään siitä tilanteesta, että minun mahdollisuuteni hänen suhteensa ovat olemattoman pienet."

Jeff vastasi lannistuneena ja Chris huokaisi väsyneenä ymmärtäessään että hänen epäilyksensä olivat osuneet juuri oikeaan. Jeffin piristäminen ja motivointi ei todellakaan tulisi olemaan helppoa silloin, kun tämä päätti ottaa tuon asenteen esille.  
Kun hän oli aiemmin sillä viikolla luvannut Dawn-Marielle auttavansa Jeffin yhteen tämän ihastuksensa kanssa, hän ei ollut vielä tuolloin tullut muistaneeksi sitä, kuinka huonon itsetunnon Hardyn veljeksistä nuorempi, joka oli aikoinaan joutunut kasvamaan ja elämään aina sen suositumman isoveljensä Mattin varjoissa, oikein omasi.

"Älä ajattele noin Hardy. Tehän olette olleet erittäin läheisiä ystäviä jo vaikka kuinka pitkään ja minä luulen, että hän saattaa kyllä yllättyä kuullessaan tunteistasi mutta uskon, että se tulee olemaan positiivinen yllätys."

Chris sanoi Jeffille yrittäen saada taottua mieheen edes hieman uskoa itseensä, mutta Jeffin surkeasta katseesta päätellen se oli täysin tuhoontuomittu yritys.

"Mistä sinä taas sen voit tietää Chris. Mistä kukaan voi olla aivan täysin varma mitä hän oikein ajattelee? Entä jos tunnustan tunteeni häntä kohtaan eikä hän tunne samoin vaan kokee asian olevan sen verran häiritsevä ja ahdistava, ettei hän pysty enää edes juttelemaan minun kanssani?"

Jeff kysyi ja Chris pystyi näkemään surun ja paniikin paistavan tämän vihreistä silmistä ja juuri sillä hetkellä hänen olisi todella tehnyt mieli läimäistä ystäväänsä ja saada tämä rauhoittumaan ja lopettamaan tuo ainainen hermoilu ja panikointi.  
Saada tämä tajuamaan ja näkemään asiat samalla tavalla, kuin Chris ja kaikki muutkin näkivät.

"En usko että hän.."

Chris yritti vakuuttaa mutta Jeff katkaisi tämän tylysti, katsoen vaaleahiuksiseen Kanadalaiseen ystäväänsä tyhjin silmin.

"Kiitos että yritit auttaa Chris, minä todella arvostan sitä mutta.. en tahdo pilata sitä ystävyyssuhdetta mikä meidän välillemme on kehittynyt näiden vuosien aikana vain sen takia, että olen ihastunut häneen. En varmasti kestäisi, jos en saisi olla enää edes hänen ystävänsä."

Jeff sanoi vielä ennen kuin nousi pöydästä katosi baarista yhtä huomaamattomasti kuin oli sinne tullutkin.

Chris katsahti avuttomana sinihiuksisen ystävänsä perään ja pyöritti päätään epäuskoisena tämän käytöksestä. Hän ei pystynyt käsittämään, että kuinka helposti Jeff oli päättänyt lannistua ja luovuttaa siinä uskossa ettei tällä muka ollut mitään mahdollisuuksia Amyn suhteen.  
Tiesihän Chris miehen ujoksi näiden asioiden suhteen, tämä oli aina ollut enemmänkin yksinäänen, sekopäinen taiteilijalahjakkuus kuin mikään valtavirrassa uiskenteleva Romeo, mutta ujoudestaan huolimatta tällä ei olisi ollut mitään tarvetta kärsiä noin huonosta itsetunnosta.  
Chris tiesi kuinka paljon Jeff Amystä välitti ja siinä nimenomaisessa hetkessä hän päätti, ettei antaisi tämän tilanteen valua noin vain ohi ikään kuin sitä ei olisi koskaan syntynytkään.  
Hän päätti auttaa tuota nuorempaa Hardyn veljestä, jotta tämä saisi tuon unelmiensa naisen vierelleen.

***

Juuri sillä hetkellä Amy tunsi omituisen, sähköisen sävähdyksen kulkevan vartalonsa lävitse ja hän käänsi katseensa siihen suuntaan, jossa Jeff oli vielä hetki sitten istunut tarkkailemassa häntä.

Amy ei tiennyt, että mitä hän odotti näkevänsä, mutta hämmennys valtasi hänen kasvonsa kun hän huomasi tyhjän tuolin Chris Irvinen vierellä ja Amy oli sataprosenttisen varma siitä, että Jerky ei ollut se syy minkä takia hän oli irrottanut huomion ystävistään.

Ei ainakaan pelkästään.

Chris lähetti Amylle ystävällisen hymyn ja Amy vastasi siihen katsellen tuota miestä hämmästynyt ilme kasvoillaan ennen kuin hän kohautti olkiaan huolettomana ja kääntyi takaisin kuuntelemaan jotakin ekstrahauskaa juttua jota Stacy Keibler para-aikaa kertoi hänen parhaalle ystävälleen Patricialle.

"Amy.. Ames oletko sinä kunnossa?" Trish kysyi Amyltä katsoen tätä huolestuneena. Äsken, kun hän oli kääntynyt katsimaan Amyn suuntaan hän oli huomannut ystävänsä tuijottavan häntä valjulla, lasittuneella katseella aivan kuin tämä olisi ollut omissa maailmoissaan. Yleensä Amy ei ollut näin poissaoleva.

"Joo, olen ihan ok. Vähän väsynyt vain."

Amy vastasi Patricialle ja Stacylle väläyttäen kaksikolle lumoavan hymyn ja liittyen mukaan näiden keskusteluun jota hän tosin kuunteli vain ohimennen, sillä hän ei millään pystynyt saamaan mielestään sitä outoa, sävähdyttävää tunnetta joka oli kiinnittänyt hänäen huomionsa vain hetkeä aiemmin.

Hetken päästä, kun Amy vilkaisi uudelleen siihen samaan suuntaan hДn huomasi Chrisinkin jo lähteneen ja hän huokaisi raskaasti miettien nyt muita keinoja sille, miten hän onnistuisi saamaan erään tietyn Adam Copelandin pois kimpustaan.


End file.
